


It must be fate

by Pengi



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi





	It must be fate

A pair of striking blue eyes. A pair of grey ones. 

He smiles.

Their love blooms the same way. Cautiously, carefully. Not master and slave yet one of them depends on the mercy of the other. He thinks it's fate. It must be fate.

The boy he helped raise and the son he never knew. It's good they found each other. It feels right. 

He notices all the similarities and thinks God must have given _them_ another chance. 

The way Alfred melts in Ubbe's hands is all too familiar. 

He smiles sadly. He misses fiercely. 

***

Soft and pretty. He knows it's the only thing Ubbe sees now. His son is in for a surprise. 

They look good together, don't they? Not as good as him and Athelstan, but still good. 

He knew one of his sons will conquer England. Win England's heart. He's proud.

The way Alfred melts in Ubbe's hands is all too familiar.

Valhalla is everything he knew it would be. He never thought he'd envy the living. 

***

What would king Ecbert say is he saw him now? Here he is, heir to the kingdom his grandfather built, nothing but a slave to his own desires.

He melts in Ubbe's hands.

He doesn't feel weak. This doesn't feel wrong. 

***

His father probably laughs at him. The fool who got enslaved by a boy. Beautiful boy with a heavy crown. 

He knows already he will die in this land. Protecting it. Protecting it's heart. It's king.

Alfred melts in his hands.

He might never see the halls of Odin but he believes he found what christians call 'paradise' right here and now.


End file.
